


To Hold

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: My gift for the Genyatta SS, the prompt was Proposal/Eloping





	To Hold

A soft chime like bells draws Genji from his sleep. Blissfully dreamless, his years of nightmares, and terrors that haunted him in waking hours are thankfully over. Time and his teachers hands have healed the wounds that his nightmares would tear open anew, leaving only fleeting scraps that long practiced routines chase away.

 

Mornings are a gentle thing, even with how frequently they travel. Zenyatta doesn't require sleep, so he will often let Genji choose their accommodations, only asking for a dry place to meditate. It was strange the first while, trying to sleep, having another so close when he was so vulnerable. The dull light and chime as his mala rose and fell would often keep him on edge. They would often make him jump or pull him from a deep sleep. As he learned to trust Zenyatta they became a comfort, the slow rhythm lulling him to sleep or back into a calm after waking from a nightmare. 

 

Like this morning it's often the sound he wakes to, drifting from sleep whenever his body is ready without care for an alarm. Zenyatta is usually deep in his morning meditation, like he is now drifting gently, mala chiming, as he finds his center for the day. It's a sight he doesn't think he'll ever tire of. Rain, shine or snow, Zenyatta is always serine, elegant even in his stillness. 

 

They aren't in a hurry to move on to the next destination. The small hotel room they have been given this time is warm and bright. With the sun still low on the horizon, a faint orange in a sky like a blossoming sea of pink and blue. So he wakes slowly, the dimmed lights on his chassis the only indication that he's awake. Free as he is to stare, he can't help but take his time watching Zenyatta meditate, even knowing he should join. Stretching to tuck a pillow under his chin, he watches as the honeyed light peeks over the window sill to shine on him, as bright and warm as the Iris itself. Feelings welling up in what feels like a perfect moment, one to capture and save only for himself, he speaks on impulse alone.

 

“Zenyatta” The word slip out with little thought, even though he's sure that the moment has shattered, it doesn't. The chimes continue, the light just as soft as Zenyatta draws back to him. It's a difference nearly imperceptible, but to a trained eye, the weight of his attention is far from it. 

 

“Good morning my sparrow. Did you have peaceful rest? We have much to do if we intend to help with the festivities. Though with all the work we managed yesterday, they should not be too concerned if you decide to sleep in. ” Zenyatta said, rising from his meditative pose, mala taking up their rightful position. 

 

“Run away with me.” 

 

“That would not be the best solution if you wished to escape more heavy labour, you should not have volunteered to carry such a heavy burden.” Zenyatta chuckled. Humor was always quick to find its way bubbling under his chest plate until it spilled out in a melodious giggle. 

 

“That's not what I had in mind.”

 

“Then what is? I'm afraid it is far too late to recend our help with the festival, but if something is wrong-” 

 

Sitting up slightly, he reached over to take Zenyatta’s hand, pulling him close to the bedside. Pressing his lips to the cold metal of his hand, he tried hard not to let himself tremble as he began to speak. 

 

“Run away with me and be mine Zenyatta. Not as a teacher or master, but as my life and love. I have never felt more complete as I have in my time with you and I wish to keep you by my side for as long as we both function.” His voice is wavering by the time the last words tumble out, gaze fixed on Zenyatta's chassis. It's been decades since he felt this vulnerable, and never quite like this romantically. All of his relationships up to now had only relied on the physical, attraction or compatibility, but this is different. Something wholly unique that he'd never dreamed of in his misspent youth. 

 

A delicate hand draws his chin up, his attention brought to Zenyatta’s face for his response. The weight of his eyes feels almost crushing with such a heavy topic between them. 

 

“I had wondered when you would ask.” He said, twining their fingers together. 

 

Leaning forward, Zenyatta pressed their foreheads together, letting Genji's breath mist along his face. 

“Was I that obvious?” 

“You were not as subtle as your upbringing might have led one to believe you could be.” He said, that wonderful laugh building in his chest. 

“I never did pay much attention to those.” Genji laughed, closing the gap to press a kiss against the seam of his mouth. Zenyatta pressed back in equal measure, pulling away when he was sure Genji would need air. 

“Though I must point out that we have already ‘run away’, even without the romantic intention.” Zenyatta said, caressing his cheek. “But it is never bad to begin again with a new purpose at heart. It will be a new adventure to wander with you, my sparrow. We have walked the same path in so many stages, I had begun to fear we may not make it to this one. “ 

Tugging at their tangled fingers, Genji pulls him into bed with another kiss. They settle there, tucked under the covers, Genji drifting in and out of a light sleep, with Zenyatta’s arms draped around him. The sun has long risin by the time someone comes to collect them, worried that the pair has missed the beginning of the days work. 

When their work has finished in that town, little appears to have changed as they pack up to leave. Genji strips the hotel room of their few shared possessions while Zenyatta gathers supplies for the next leg of their trip. Set to leave the only noticeable difference is their tightly entwined hands, and a pair of simple rings.


End file.
